Souvenirs d'enfants et sentiments éternels
by Fairyfan83
Summary: A leur retour après leurs sept ans d'absence sur l'île Tenrô, Lisanna se rend compte que la vie est trop courte. Quelques jours plus tard elle part en mission avec Natsu... Entre souvenirs et sentiments cette mission ne sera pas de tout repos ! Deux lemons prévus.
1. Prologue - Souvenirs et décison

**Salut à tous ! Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fic ! Elle est écrite en collaboration avec maximemaxf. Il donne les idées et moi j'écris : ) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Prologue - Souvenirs et décision.

Lisanna se promenait dans le parc de Magnolia. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle errait sans but, laissant ses pieds la mener où bon leur semblait.

La mage aux cheveux blancs s'assit à l'ombre du grand arbre. Elle ferma les yeux laissa reposer sa tête contre le tronc.

Son esprit était loin du présent, ses pensées dérivant vers de lointains souvenirs. Elle repensa aux jours heureux qu'elle avait vécut avec Natsu lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Elle sourit et soudain, une révélation s'imposa dans son esprit. Oui, Lisanna n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'une chose dans sa vie : elle était amoureuse de Natsu et ce depuis toujours. C'était son meilleur ami il était courageux, gentil, si innocent et il donnerait sa vie pour ses amis. Il n'avait pas hésité à s'attaquer à un Balkan des forêts pour la sauver. Même s'il voulait toujours se battre, c'était la personne la plus intègre et généreuse qu'elle ait jamais connut. Elle se rappela lui avoir dit un jour :

_« C'est pas très malin tu sais ? Si tu joues tout le temps les gros durs, t'auras jamais aucun succès avec les filles »_ (ép. 20).

Elle sourit à ce souvenir car il avait quand même eu du succès avec elle.

Elle gardait de merveilleux souvenirs de leur enfance.

Elle se revit avec lui le jour où il avait trouvé l'œuf d'Happy. Il était si heureux et si impatient. Ils en étaient venus à construire un abri pour protéger et faire éclore l'œuf. Ce jour là, alors qu'ils étaient dans la hutte elle lui avait dit :

_« - T'as vu ? On dirait qu'on forme une famille. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? _

_- Ben oui, on est là tous les trois comme une petite famille avec le papa, la maman et le bébé »_.

Il avait rougit et elle l'avait trouvé si mignon, si adorable.

Elle se souvint aussi lui avoir aussi demandé :

_« - Dis-moi Natsu, quand on sera plus grand tu crois que tu seras d'accord pour te marier avec moi ? _

_- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles tout d'un coup ?_

_- Je te fais confiance. Je sais que je pourrais compter sur toi et que tu t'occuperas bien de nos enfants… »_.

Natsu s'était mit dans tous ses états et elle lui avait alors dit qu'elle plaisantait même si à cette époque elle rêvait de l'épouser et qu'aujourd'hui encore elle espérait qu'un jour ils se marieraient.

Elle se souvint aussi qu'à cet endroit même, devant ce grand arbre, quelques années auparavant elle avait taquiné Natsu en disant qu'Happy était leur enfant. C'était juste avant qu'elle ne parte en mission et qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'anima… Un frisson parcourut son dos à ce souvenir.

Qu'est-ce que Natsu lui avait manqué pendant ces deux ans où elle était à Edoras. Ils lui avaient tous manqué mais l'absence de Natsu avait créé un vide dans son cœur. Elle avait comprit que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui étaient toujours là et qu'ils étaient plus forts que jamais…

Elle avait essayé de se rapprocher du Natsu d'Edoras mais il n'était pas son Natsu, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle avait souffert tous les jours d'être séparée de ceux qu'elle aimait et le pire c'était qu'ils avaient souffert eux aussi en la croyant morte.

Elle était inconsciente au moment où elle était passé dans l'Anima, puis elle s'était réveillée à Edoras. Elle était complètement perdue à ce moment là. Elle avait finalement retrouvé les mages de Fairy Tail mais ils n'étaient pas comme ceux qu'elle avait toujours connus. Ils étaient même l'inverse. Elle avait finalement fini par s'y habituer. Cependant elle avait espéré pouvoir rentrer chez elle, puis, le temps passant, elle avait accepté de ne jamais retourner dans son monde, de ne jamais revoir les siens.

Mais pourquoi repenser à cela ? Elle était finalement rentrée chez elle et avait retrouvé sa famille et ses amis. Elle avait d'ailleurs mit du temps à se réhabituer à son ancienne vie mais elle avait essayé de rattraper le temps perdu et d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence. Elle était heureuse d'être rentré chez elle mais elle eut quand même un pincement au cœur en pensant aux mages de Fairy Tail d'Edoras surtout Mirajane et Elfman car c'était comme s'ils avaient perdus leur Lisanna une seconde fois.

Secouant la tête elle se dit que ressasser le passé n'était pas bon. Il lui fallait désormais aller de l'avant. Elle s'en était rendu-compte à leur retour à Magnolia après leur sept ans d'absence sur l'île Tenrô. Elle avait comprit que la vie était trop courte pour réfléchir et prendre son temps. Elle avait failli mourir et perdre sa famille et ses amis ce jour là. Désormais, elle voulait profiter pleinement de la vie et elle était bien décidée à faire avancer les choses avec Natsu. Il fallait qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments mais pour ça elle devait trouver le bon moment.

Elle se leva et reprit la direction de la guilde, sa décision prise.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review ? Please….**

**A bientôt ! XO**


	2. Chapter 1 - Proposition et accident

**Salut ! Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 1 ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 1**** - ****Proposition et accident****.**

Lisanna entra dans la guilde et s'arrêta sur le seuil pour observer la pièce. Une joie immense l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit tous ses amis. Cana buvait comme d'habitude avec Macao et Wakaba. Mirajane était derrière le bar, Elfman auprès d'elle. Makarov était assit en tailleur sur le comptoir. Il y avait les Raijin ainsi que les couples de la guilde : Alsack et Bisca avec leur petite Azuka, Grey et Juvia (cf. ma 1ère fic « La Mission »), Gajeel et Levy (cf. ma 2ème fic « Festival à Magnolia »). Ces derniers formaient un duo explosif mais ça se voyait qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Elle espérait vivre ça à son tour un jour.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Natsu attablé avec Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla et Happy. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Lucy avait prit une grande place dans la vie de Natsu, elle l'avait en quelque sorte remplacée auprès du dragon slayer et Lisanna aimait bien la constellationniste mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le bar.

- Hey, Lisanna, la salua sa sœur en la voyant arriver.

- Salut, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit la mage-démone.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien, s'empressa-t-elle de la rassurer.

Elle lui fit un sourire qui ne convainquit ni Mirajane, ni elle.

Elle s'installa sur un tabouret.

- Tu pourrais me servir une limonade s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. Où étais-tu ce matin ? lui demanda sa sœur après l'avoir servie.

- Je me promenais…

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle était prête à lui dire. Lisanna n'était pas d'humeur à en révéler d'avantage, même s'il s'agissait de sa grande sœur.

- Ah, ok.

Mirajane n'insista pas et l'observa. Elle savait très bien où était allé se promener sa petite sœur elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Natsu et qu'elle n'osait pas le lui avouer de peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Et puis le mage aux cheveux roses était surement le garçon le plus candide et innocent qu'elle connaissait, pas sûr qu'il sache ce qu'est l'amour. Elle l'avait longtemps imaginé avec Lucy mais elle avait comprit que ni lui, ni la constellasionniste ne ressentaient se genre d'amour l'un envers l'autre, et après le retour de sa sœur qui lui avait tant manqué, la démone au cœur de fée avait comprit que les sentiments de Lisanna pour Natsu étaient toujours présents et inébranlables au fil du temps.

Elle soupira. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose… Elle réfléchit intensément…

Soudain elle eut une idée. Un sourire malicieux étira le coin de ses lèvres. Puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur et lui dit avec entrain :

- Oh fait, j'ai affiché une nouvelle mission ce matin, tu devrais la faire.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas…

- Et tu devrais demander à Natsu de t'accompagner, la coupa Mirajane.

Lisanna releva d'un coup les yeux vers sa sœur. Celle-ci lui lança un regard entendu.

- Euh… pourquoi Natsu ? s'enquit la mage aux cheveux blancs en faisant l'innocente.

- Ecoutes Lisanna. Il serait temps que tu te lances ce serait peut-être un bon moyen de vous rapprocher…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Allez ! Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je sais très bien que tu l'aimes et ce depuis que vous vous connaissez.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle. Mais il fait équipe avec Lucy…

- Si tu lui demandes je suis sûre qu'il sera ravit de venir avec toi.

- Mouais… En quoi elle consiste cette mission ?

- Si je me souviens bien c'est à Akane Resort, ils ont besoin de deux mages pour surveiller un important tournoi de poker pendant quelques jours parce que beaucoup d'argent va circuler.

- Ok. Ça n'a pas l'air si terrible.

- Alors tu vas demander à Natsu de t'accompagner ?

Lisanna réfléchit un instant, hésitante. Ce serait surement une bonne idée. Etre seule avec lui, lui permettrait de pouvoir se rapprocher de lui et d'enfin lui avouer ses sentiments.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis trouva la force d'accepter. C'était une occasion à saisir.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Ben ça tombe bien, le voilà.

Lisanna se raidit puis se retourna et vit le dragon slayer de feu arriver vers elle. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

- Hey, Lisanna ! Ça va ?, demanda Natsu une fois à côté d'elle.

- Oui et toi ?

- Bien.

Il lui sourit et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement comme à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait.

Elle inspira un bon coup pour reprendre contenance puis se lança :

- Dis… Natsu. Tu serais libre pour faire une mission avec moi ?

- Euh… Ouais. C'est quoi comme mission ?

- Ben il faut surveiller un important tournoi de poker à Akane Resort.

- Cool ! Je reviens. Je vais voir avec Lucy.

Lisanna sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il avait accepté sans grand mal mais pour lui c'était une mission comme une autre et comme souvent il acceptait facilement, sans trop se poser de questions et se faire le moindre tracas.

Natsu courut vers la mage céleste mais bouscula Grey en chemin.

- Hé ! Regardes où tu vas l'enflammé !

- La ferme l'exhibitionniste ! …

Une bagarre générale éclata et ils bousculèrent Lucy qui elle-même bouscula Erza par derrière. Cette dernière tenant un fraisier - son dessert favori - le renversa. Une aura noire s'échappa alors de la mage et elle envoya la pauvre Lucy valdinguer au dehors de la guilde. Elle atterrit sur un charriot de paille qui dévala la pente à toute vitesse. Il se dirigeait tout droit sur le canal. Le charriot rentra dans le muret qui bordait le canal, la mages aux cheveux blonds fit un vol plané et atterrit dans l'eau.

Les mages arrivèrent en courant.

- Lucy ! cria Natsu.

Il plongea pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Il la ramena vers le bord.

La maîtresse des esprits célestes était trempée. De l'eau dégoulinait de son visage, de ses vêtements. Son bustier blanc à cœurs bleus, sa jupe bleue et ses bottes marrons étaient fichus et ses bas noirs lui collaient à la peau ! Pour couronner le tout, l'eau avait rendu ses habits moulants et son haut transparent. Macao et Wakaba, ainsi que Fried et Bixrow rougissaient face à cette vision enchanteresse, par contre Natsu n'en fit absolument rien, comme si tout était normal.

- Ça va Lucy ? s'enquit le dragon slayer.

- Oh toi, tais-toi ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! s'énerva la magicienne.

- Excuses-moi Lucy…

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Erza arrivant en courant. Je suis désolée Lucy je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi ! s'excusa la mage aux armures. Ça va ?

- Non… La constellationniste grimaça de douleur. J'ai mal à la cheville.

- Fais voir…, lui dit Erza. Hum à mon avis c'est une petite fêlure.

- Ça fait un mal de chien en plus !

Mirajane arriva avec une serviette pour la sécher. Ils la transportèrent ensuite à l'hôpital de Magnolia.

- C'est bien une fêlure, dit le médecin. Vous allez devoir porter une attelle pendant trois semaines et marcher avec des béquilles. Vous ne devez pas poser le pied par terre.

- Oh non.

- Je vais aussi vous donner des antidouleurs.

Le médecin lui mit l'attelle, lui donna les béquilles et les antidouleurs et les raccompagna à la porte.

Une fois sortis, Natsu raccompagna la mage céleste chez elle. Lorsqu'elle fut assise sur son lit Natsu lui dit :

- C'est vraiment dommage ! Lisanna m'a proposé d'aller en mission avec elle mais après ce qui s'est passé…

- Ben tu n'as qu'à y aller avec elle.

La constellationniste ne voulait pas être un obstacle entre eux. Elle n'ignorait rien des regards de jalousie que lui lançait Lisanna, des regards tendres qu'elle lançait à Natsu, ni de la façon dont Natsu se comportait envers la mage aux cheveux blancs. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver et elle allait les aider.

- Ouais. Erza et Grey devraient pouvoir venir…

- Non ! le coupa la mage. J'ai besoin d'Erza ici et Juvia à besoin de Grey. Et puis si c'est la mission que Mira a accroché ce matin ils n'ont besoin que de deux mages.

- Ouais. Bon ben je vais aller dire à Lisanna que je vais avec elle alors.

- OK. Moi je vais me reposer. A plus.

- A plus.

Il sortit et prit le chemin de la guilde, tandis que Lucy se mit à l'aise dans son lit et commença à plonger lentement dans un sommeil bien mérité.

De son côté, alors qu'il revenait à la guilde, la salamandre ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Lucy avait insisté pour qu'il parte en mission avec Lisanna alors que d'habitude, c'était avec elle, Happy, Erza et Grey qu'il faisait ses missions. Ils formaient une équipe tous les quatre. Lucy était devenue sa camarade de mission et une amie très proche depuis le temps où ils s'étaient rencontrés à Hargeon. Toutefois il n'était pas mécontent de partir en mission avec son amie d'enfance. Natsu n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle depuis qu'elle était revenue sur Earthland après avoir disparu pendant deux ans à Edolas, et ça lui faisait quand même plaisir de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle lui avait beaucoup manqué.

- Comment va Lucy ? s'enquit Mirajane lorsqu'il entra dans la guilde.

- Ça va. Elle a prit des antidouleurs et là elle se repose.

- D'accord.

Le dragon slayer se tourna vers Lisanna.

- Hey Lisanna. C'est bon pour la mission en fait. Je viens avec toi.

La jeune mage rougit un peu. Elle était si heureuse qu'il l'accompagne pour cette mission et en même temps elle avait un peur de se retrouver seule avec lui. C'était normale, après tout, elle n'avait pratiquement pas passé un seul instant, seule avec lui depuis qu'elle était revenue et qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

- Ok… Mais t'es sûr de toi ? Tu veux vraiment laisser Lucy.

- C'est bon. C'elle qui m'a dit d'y aller avec toi, la rassura-t-il.

- Oh, d'accord. On part après demain alors.

- Yep ! J'suis gonflé à bloc.

Rendez-vous donc dans deux jours pour le départ de la mission, d'ici-là, Lisanna aurait le temps de se préparer mentalement à passer quelques jours seul à seul avec l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

**Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review… : )**

**A bientôt ! XO**


	3. Chapter 2 - Voyage vers Akane Resort

**Salut ! Désolé pour le retard ! **

**Voici le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 2**** - ****Voyage vers Akane Resort****. **

Lisanna poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assit sur son lit. Elle avait enfin bouclé son gros sac. Celui-ci était lourd mais elle pourrait le porter sans problèmes. Mirajane avait insisté pour l'aider à faire ses bagages et elle l'avait obligé à prendre des tonnes de vêtements, robes et maillots de bain y comprit. Elle en avait quand même enlevé lorsque sa sœur avait le dos tourné et avait réussit à tout réunir dans un seul sac.

Les deux jours à attendre avant de partir en mission avaient été les deux jours les plus longs de sa vie. Elle était si impatiente de partir en mission avec Natsu !

La jeune femme se leva et prit son sac, prête à partir. Ils devaient se retrouver à la gare avec Natsu. C'est donc dans cette direction qu'elle partit.

De son côté, le dragon slayer de feu n'emporta que quelques affaires de rechange, qu'il réunit vite fait dans un sac avant de prendre lui aussi la direction de la gare.

Lisanna arriva à la gare, posa son sac par terre et attendit Natsu. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Hey Lisanna ! s'écria-t-il en la repérant devant le quai.

- Salut !

- Salut ! Ça va ? demanda le mage en arrivant près d'elle.

- Oui et toi ?

- Ça va. Sauf que j'aurais préféré ne pas être obligé de prendre un moyen de locomotion, poursuivit-il un peu dépité.

- Ha oui. C'est vrai que tu as le mal des transports.

- Ouaip !

- Où est Happy ? s'enquit la mage aux cheveux blancs en ne voyant pas le petit exceed bleu.

- Il ne vient pas. Il est partit avec Wendy et Carla pour une petite mission, expliqua Natsu.

- Ha ok.

Ils se retrouvaient donc rien que tous les deux et cela la réjouissait et l'angoissait en même temps. Au moins Happy ne serait pas là pour les taquiner avec ses _« C'est beau l'amouurrrrrrrrrrrr ! »_, si jamais il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

- On y va ?

- Euh, oui dit la mage.

Elle alla pour ramasser son sac mais le dragon slayer fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Laisse. Je le prends, lui dit-il.

- Euh… Ok. Merci !

Natsu n'aurait su dire à cet instant pourquoi il avait éprouvé le besoin, l'envie d'aider son amie d'enfance. Il avait eu comme une pulsion, il avait agit d'instinct il ne voulait pas qu'elle porte un sac lourd et se fasse mal. Ce qui était une réaction plutôt bizarre, vu qu'il ne l'aurait surement pas fait pour Lucy ou Wendy et encore moins pour Erza avec ses tonnes de bagages.

Ils montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans une cabine. Ils s'assirent sur les banquettes rouges et quelques minutes plus tard le train s'ébranla et partit en direction de la mer.

Dès que le train se mit en marche Natsu se sentit mal, nauséeux.

- Oh…. Je me sens pas bien, grimaça-t-il.

Lisanna n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle aurait voulu l'aider. Elle réfléchit un moment puis lui dit :

- Viens-là.

Elle tapota ses genoux.

Il la regarda, surprit puis acquiesça. Il s'allongea donc près d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. La jeune femme lui caressa doucement les cheveux et au bout de quelques instants le dragon slayer se sentit mieux.

Lisanna, elle, était aux anges. Etre aussi proche de lui, plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux roses, sentir son odeur, la comblait de joie. Elle aimait le sentir près d'elle, le dorloter. Elle était heureuse de savoir que ses caresses l'apaisaient. Elle continua ses cajoleries en promenant un doigt sur son front, ses sourcils, ses joues et elle sentit le jeune homme se détendre et soupirer. Elle passa ensuite son doigt sur ses lèvres… ses lèvres si tendres, si douces qu'elle avait tant envie d'embrasser, mais ne sachant pas s'il était conscient ou non elle n'osa pas.

Le mage ne quitta pas les genoux de la jeune femme de tout le trajet et le voyage se passa ainsi, tranquillement.

En fin de matinée, après environs deux heures de voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin, mettant ainsi fin au supplice de Natsu. Celui-ci se releva en tanguant et Lisanna l'aida à descendre. Dès qu'il posa le pied à terre, il se sentit mieux.

- Merci, lui dit-il.

- De rien. C'est normal.

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire en rougissant. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Natsu, lui, était reconnaissant envers la magicienne. Alors était à moitié endormi, luttant contre la nausée, il avait senti les doigts de fée de Lisanna se promener sur son visage. Un fort apaisement et une étrange sensation de bonheur l'avaient alors subitement envahi, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Cependant il ne se fixa pas là-dessus très longtemps et revint très rapidement au présent.

- Tu sais, à ta place Erza m'aurait assommé dès que j'aurais mit un pied dans le train, rit-il.

Elle se joignit à son rire.

- Bon, allez en route.

- Oui allons s'y.

C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent le chemin du parc d'attraction. Le trajet dura une demi-heure pendant laquelle ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Les deux mages arrivèrent devant l'entrée du parc. Ils se présentèrent au guichet. Derrière celui-ci se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux violets.

- Bonjour, la salua Lisanna.

- Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? leur demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis Lisanna Strauss et voici Natsu Dragnir. Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail et nous venons pour la mission. Nous avons rendez-vous avec M. Vega, le directeur, lui dit-elle.

- Bien je vais appeler sa secrétaire pour qu'elle prévienne M. Vega de votre arrivée. Elle descendra vous chercher. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir attendre sur le côté s'il vous plait.

- Très bien. Merci.

- Je vous en pris.

Ils se mirent donc sur le côté et quelques minutes plus tard, une autre jeune femme mais blonde cette fois, avec des yeux émeraudes se présenta devant eux et leur dit :

- Bonjour.

Ils la saluèrent à leur tour.

- Je suis Geny, la secrétaire de M. Vega. Il vous attend dans son bureau. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Ils la suivirent et entrèrent donc dans le parc. Elle les conduisit à travers le parc jusqu'à l'hôtel. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'y entrer. Ils traversèrent alors un grand hall somptueux, fait de marbre et de dorures. Un lustre immense pendait en son centre. Un grand escalier central se trouvait au fon du hall. La secrétaire ne leur fit pas monter les escaliers mais les conduisit à côté, sur la gauche et ils arrivèrent devant des ascenseurs. Elle appela un ascenseur privatif avec une clé. Celui-ci arriva une minute plus tard. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et la jeune femme appuya sur le bouton du dixième étage, c'est-à-dire le dernier étage. De la musique classique s'échappait doucement de haut-parleurs.

Natsu se sentit mal, tout à coup, mais le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et la secrétaire ne remarqua rien. L'ascenseur s'immobilisa enfin et les porte s'ouvrirent. Ils sortirent et entrèrent dans un petit hall. Le décor était assez luxueux. Il y avait un bureau derrière lequel la jeune femme blonde partit s'assoir. Elle décrocha le téléphone posé sur le bureau, tapa sur un chiffre et mit le combiné à son oreille.

- Oui, entendit-on à l'autre bout du fil.

- Monsieur, les deux mages que vous attendiez sont là.

- Très bien faites les entrer je vous pris.

- Bien Monsieur, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Il va vous recevoir, dit-elle en s'adressant à Natsu et Lisanna.

Elle se dirigea vers une porte, toqua et les fit entrer. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans un immense cabinet comprenant une partie détente avec fauteuils et table basse et une partie travail avec un grand bureau mêlant bois et verre. Tout dans cette pièce transpirait la richesse et le luxe. Derrière le bureau, assit dans un fauteuil en cuir confortable se tenait un homme d'environs trente ans, les cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons foncés. Il portait un costume gris qui devait valoir une fortune ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, une cravate noire et des chaussures noires. Il semblait gentil mais avait aussi l'air redoutable. Beaucoup de gens devaient le craindre. Il devait d'ailleurs avoir un sacré tempérament, un sacré caractère pour être à la tête d'un complexe comme Akane Resort.

- Bien le bonjour mages de Fairy Tail, leur dit-il en se levant. Je suis Cristiano Vega, le directeur de ce parc.

Les deux mages se rapprochèrent de lui.

- Bonjour, je suis Lisanna Strauss et voici Natsu Dragnir.

Le directeur fit le tour du bureau.

- Enchanté, dit-il en leur tendant la main.

Ils la serrèrent chacun leur tour.

- Nous de même, lui répondit Lisanna.

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Ils acquiescèrent et il poursuivit :

- Comme vous devez le savoir, dans deux jours, c'est-à-dire après-demain, aura lieux un grand concours de poker dans le casino du parc. Il se déroulera sur deux jours et j'ai besoin de vous pour assurer la sécurité du casino pendant cette période. Beaucoup d'argent sera présent et circulera dans le casino et on est jamais à l'abri d'un vol, d'un braquage donc il vaut mieux renforcer la sécurité.

- Nous comprenons très bien, assura la mage aux cheveux blancs.

- Ouaip ! renchérit Natsu. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes si on est là.

_« C'est une mission facile »_, pensa ce dernier. _« D'après ce que j'ai pus voir, je suis sûr qu'on n'aura pas à intervenir vu l'importance de la sécurité »_.

Monsieur Vega haussa un sourcil. Il était surprit de la décontraction, de la nonchalance et de l'assurance avec lesquelles le dragon slayer semblait prendre la mission. Mais il remarquait bien que ce qui pouvait passer pour de l'insouciance, du désintérêt n'était en fait que le reflet d'une grande assurance, d'une grande confiance en soit et cela le rassurait. Même si le mage paraissait prendre la mission à la légère, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

Ce comportement eut le don de gêner légèrement la magicienne aux cheveux blancs, mais ce ne serait pas son Natsu s'il ne se comportait pas ainsi. Elle le retrouvait tel qu'elle le connaissait.

- Très bien, dit-il. Dans ce cas nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire pour l'instant, je vais demander à Geny de vous conduire jusqu'à votre suite. Vous pouvez profiter de toutes nos installations, celles de l'hôtel comme celles du parc, en dehors de vos heures de travail bien sûr.

- Cela va de soit, assura Lisanna. Merci beaucoup Monsieur Vega.

Natsu le remercia aussi.

- Je vous en prie.

Il les raccompagna à la porte. Ils quittèrent le bureau et attendirent qu'il finisse de donner ses instructions à sa secrétaire. Cela fait, il retourna dans son bureau.

Geny sortit de derrière son bureau et leur dit :

- Allez, venez. Je vais vous conduire à votre suite.

Ils reprirent l'ascenseur qu'ils avaient pris à l'aller et s'arrêtèrent au huitième étage.

Ils la suivirent ensuite à travers plusieurs couloirs. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et passa une carte magnétique dans un boîtier. Elle entra et leur tint la porte pour les laisser entrer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la suite. La pièce principale était assez spacieuse avec un espace salon contenant une table basse en verre posée sur un grand tapi blanc, un grand canapé blanc, deux fauteuils blancs sur lesquels étaient disposés de coussins de couleur or ainsi qu'un espace salle à manger avec une table carrée et quatre chaises. La pièce commune ainsi que les deux chambres étaient dans les tons or et blanc. Le sol était beige. Il y avait aussi une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse de laquelle on pouvait voir la mer. De chaque côté de la pièce il y avait une porte donnant sur chacune sur une chambre. Chaque chambre possédait une salle de bain.

- Il y a donc deux chambres, chacune ayant sa propre salle de bain. Voici une carte magnétique chacun, leur dit-elle en les leur tendant. Essayez de ne pas les perdre.

Ils acquiescèrent et prirent les cartes.

- Bien si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas à appeler le room-service ou à m'appeler directement. Mon numéro est sur le calepin à côté du téléphone.

- D'accord. Merci. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Une fois la secrétaire partie, le dragon slayer de feu s'affala sur le canapé sans plus attendre, à croire qu'il n'attendait que ça.

- Natsu, tiens toi bien ! Il faut qu'on défasse nos sacs.

- Je suis crevé moi !

Lisanna soupira puis elle eut une idée.

- Ça te dit d'aller à la piscine.

- Ah ouais, s'enthousiasma se dernier. Il se releva d'un bon.

- Pour défaire les sacs tu es fatigué mais pas pour aller t'amuser à la piscine !

Il lui fit un grand sourire innocent et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.

- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup.

- Quoi ?

- Ben j'ai pas pensé à prendre de maillots.

- C'est pas grave il doit bien y avoir un magasin ici. On va aller t'en acheter un.

- Ok. On y va ?

- Oui… Après avoir rangé nos affaires !

Cette fois ce fut à lui de soupirer.

- Ok, souffla-t-il résigné… Tu prends qu'elle chambre ?

- Peu importe. Tu n'as qu'à prendre celle-là, dit-elle en désignant celle de droite. Et moi l'autre.

- D'accord.

Il récupéra son sac et entra dans sa chambre. Lisanna en fit de même de son côté.

Les deux chambres étaient spacieuses, possédaient un grand lit à baldaquin avec une parure de drap dorée et blanche, ainsi qu'une armoire et un bureau. On pouvait accéder à la terrasse par chacune des chambres.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires. Lisanna ayant bien plus de vêtements que Natsu mit plus longtemps que lui et ce dernier commença à s'impatienter.

- Lisanna ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'arrive ! Ne soit pas aussi impatient !

Elle sortit de sa chambre et ils partirent à la recherche d'un maillot pour le dragon slayer de feu.

**Voilou ! Alors ? Des avis ? **

**A bientôt ! XD**


	4. Chapter 3 - Shopping et baignade

**Salut à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord je vous remercie de lire et de suivre cette fiction. Je tiens aussi à remercier ophelie.r et Rasorsword pour leurs reviews. Je suis contente que vous appréciez.**

**Réponses**

**ophelie.r**** : Merci ! C'est un de mes couples préféré et c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons. Ils sont si innocents. La suite devrait arriver la semaine prochaine normalement, si tout va bien. Je vais faire au plus vite. A bientôt ! : ) **

**Rasorsword**** : Merci ! Je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance, j'écris une autre fic en même temps et j'ai pas mal de boulot à côté alors c'est dur d'être régulière mais je fais de mon mieux pour mettre à jour rapidement. C'est promis ! : ) A bientôt !**

**Deuxième chose : J'ai modifié (rajouts, etc…) et corrigé les chapitres 1 et 2. **

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 3**** - ****Shopping et baignade.**

Les deux mages déambulèrent dans les larges couloirs jusqu'à trouver des escaliers. Ils les descendirent puis longèrent une nouvelle un couloir avant d'arriver à l'escalier central qui donnait sur le grand hall d'entrée. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la réception. La même jeune femme qu'à leur arrivée se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

- Bonjour, la salua Lisanna.

- Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Nous voudrions savoir s'il y a un magasin où nous pouvons acheter un maillot.

- Oui. Vous sortez et vous prenez à droite. Vous verrez une allée où il y a quelques boutiques. Celle de vêtements est la deuxième à gauche.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

Ils sortirent et prirent à droite de trouvèrent facilement la boutique de vêtements. Ils entrèrent et la mage aux cheveux blancs se dirigea directement vers le rayon des maillots de bain.

- Alors… Voyons voir…, dit-elle.

Elle prit plusieurs maillots shorts et lui dit :

- Tiens ! Va essayer !

- Oh…mais j'ai pas besoin d'essayer…, se plaignit le mage.

- Si ! Allez hop !

Elle lui fourra les shorts de bain dans les bras et le poussa dans une cabine d'essayages.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Il enfila le premier qui était bleu et noir, en maugréant, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Il ressortit ensuite pour lui montrer. Lisanna sentit alors son pouls s'accélérer, son corps se réchauffer à la vue du dragon slayer de feu torse nu.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beaux ! »_, soupira-t-elle pour elle-même en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps.

Elle se vit alors passer ses mains sur ce torse musclé, y poser sa bouche… Et rougit à cette pensée un vrai coup de chance que Natsu ne remarqua rien.

- Alors ? C'est bon ? demanda le mage aux cheveux roses, la ramenant à la réalité.

Elle se ressaisit en secouant la tête puis dit :

- Humm… Non.

- Mais il est très bien celui-là, râla-t-il.

- Non. Essaye les autres.

En réalité ça aurait pu aller mais elle avait envie de faire durer le plaisir, son plaisir.

Elle lui en fit essayer 5 comme ça, mettant la patience de Natsu à rudes épreuves encore une fois cela dura un bon quart d'heure.

Soudain, alors qu'elle cherchait encore dans le rayon, elle le vit, là, pendu à un cintre, un maillot rouge avec des flammes jaunes.

_« Il sera parfait celui-là ! Il lui correspond parfaitement »_, s'enthousiasma-t-elle intérieurement.

- Natsu ! Je l'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé le maillot qu'il te faut !

Ce dernier, étonné, sortit la tête de la cabine.

- Ah ouais ! Il me plait bien celui-là, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Je savais qu'il te plairait.

Il le prit et le mit sans tarder.

- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il à Lisanna après avoir tiré le rideau de la cabine.

- C'est parfait, approuva-t-elle.

Elle le trouvait encore plus beaux avec ce maillot de bain. Il lui fit un grand sourire banane, les yeux fermés et elle se sentit défaillir.

Elle prit une inspiration, se tourna vers une employée qui se trouvait proche des cabines et lui demanda :

- Excusez-moi ? Est-ce qu'il peut garder le maillot sur lui ? Nous l'achetons.

- Bien sûr. Vous n'aurez qu'à enlever l'étiquette et la donner à ma collègue à la caisse.

- Très bien. Merci.

- Bon. Viens Natsu, on va à la caisse, lui dit-elle.

- Ok.

Natsu paya son maillot puis ils demandèrent la direction de la piscine à la caissière. Ils sortirent donc de la boutique et suivirent le chemin indiqué. Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent à la piscine. Celle-ci était pleine de monde alors même que ce n'était que la matinée. Après quelques secondes de réflexion la jeune magicienne prit une décision.

- Euh… Je crois qu'on va aller à la plage. Il y aura peut-être moins de monde. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour toi ici. Tu risques de tout casser.

- Hé ! s'exclama le mage de feu, un brin vexé.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Ne me dis pas que tu as envie de te baigner là.

Natsu jeta un coup d'œil vers la piscine et ne mit pas longtemps à délibérer.

- Non, concéda-t-il.

- Bien, dans ce cas, on va à la plage.

Un panneau indiquait le chemin à suivre. Ils prirent donc cette direction.

Un moment plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la plage. Il y avait en effet moins de monde et ils purent s'installer sous un arbre. Comme ça, il avait de l'ombre et du soleil, celui-ci étant haut dans un ciel entièrement dégagé.

Lisanna tendit une serviette de plage à Natsu et ils étendirent chacun la leur sur le sable. Le sable était chaud sous leurs pieds et la mer s'étendait à perte de vue.

Le dragon slayer de feu mit son écharpe qu'il ne quittait jamais en bandeau autour de sa tête comme la dernière fois, lorsqu'il était venu avec Lucy, Erza et Grey.

Une fois que cela fut fait, il partit en courant se jeter dans l'eau. Seulement il s'arrêta dès qu'il eut mit un pied dans l'eau et faillit tomber tête la première. Il agita les bras et réussit à retrouver son équilibre tant bien que mal.

- Elle est froide ! s'écria-t-il.

Lisanna qui arrivait derrière lui éclata d'un doux rire cristallin. Elle s'était déshabillée et avait laissé ses habits près de sa serviette. Elle portait un bikini vert à rayures horizontales bleues marine en forme de vagues tout au long.

En l'entendant, Natsu se retourna et fut tellement subjugué par sa beauté qu'il en oublia la froideur de l'eau.

- Mais non. Elle est bonne, rit-elle. Ce qui fit sortir le mage de feu de sa contemplation. Il secoua la tête se demandant intérieurement ce qu'il lui arrivait et s'exclama :

- Ah ouais ?! Ben c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Il fit un geste dans l'intention de l'attraper mais elle le vit venir et partit en courant et en riant. Il rit aussi tout en la poursuivant.

Il finit par l'attraper et elle se débattit dans ses bras mais il la tenait bien, et face à la force d'un dragon slayer c'était déjà perdu d'avance. Il plongea ensuite dans l'eau avec elle. La jeune femme s'agrippa à son cou et poussa un cri lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec l'eau.

Ils émergèrent et Natsu s'esclaffa en voyant la tête de la jeune femme, trempée et ahuri.

- C'est pas drôle ! J'aurais pu me noyer, protesta Lisanna.

Mais son air renfrogné, accentua l'hilarité du mage.

- Puisque c'est comme ça je vais me venger, déclara-t-elle avant d'éclabousser Natsu, ce qui le fit taire aussitôt et ce fut au tour de la demoiselle de laisser sortir son rire jusque là contenu. Rire qui fit frissonner Natsu.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand elle rit ! », songea-t-il. « Elle a le plus beau rire du monde »_.

- Ah ouais ?! Tu veux jouer à ça ?! s'exclama-t-il avant de l'arroser à son tour.

A près avoir chahuté dans l'eau encore un moment, ils sortirent et allèrent se faire sécher au soleil sur leurs serviettes.

Cela fait longtemps que Lisanna ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Elle était pleinement heureuse : allongée sur le dos, la chaleur du soleil balayait sa peau, la séchant et réchauffant son corps, et surtout l'homme qu'elle aimait était près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers ce dernier et le contempla. Il était aussi allongé su le dos, avait les yeux clos, les jambes croisées et les bras croisés derrière la tête.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit soupir comblé. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de le contempler.

Elle suivit alors des yeux le tracé d'une goutte d'eau qui descendait le long du torse musclé du mage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé être cette goutte d'eau et glisser le long de ses pectoraux puis de ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Un frisson qu'elle reconnut comme un frisson de désir et d'envie lui parcourut l'échine. Elle tourna finalement la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux pour ne plus être tentée de lui sauter dessus, à son insu.

De son côté Natsu avait conscience qu'on le fixait. Il le sentait grâce à son instinct. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière. Elle était allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés, les bras le long du corps. Il sentit soudain une étrange chaleur naître en lui, une chaleur différente de celle de son feu, différente de celle dont il avait l'habitude et qui commença à l'envahir petit à petit, mais il ignorait d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle signifiait.

_« Elle est très belle »_, pensa-t-il. _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a manqué ! ». _C'est beaux yeux bleus rieurs, sa joie de vivre, sa gentillesse, sa présence en somme, tout en elle lui avait manqué pendant ses deux ans d'absence.

Au bout d'un moment Lisanna se redressa puis s'étira sous les yeux du dragon slayer.

- Pffiou… Il fait super chaud, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu viens ? On retourne dans l'eau ?

- Ouais.

Ils passèrent une fin de matinée tranquille se baignant et se prélassant au soleil.

A l'heure du déjeuner Natsu alla leur acheter des sandwiches au snack à côté, devant lequel il était passé en arrivant. Ils déjeunèrent à l'ombre de l'arbre, en silence, la présence de l'autre leur suffisant.

Ils décidèrent de passer le reste de l'après-midi à visiter le parc et à profiter des attractions proposées.

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'ils rentraient à leur suite, Natsu ne s'était toujours pas calmé il riait depuis que Lisanna s'était jeté dans ses bras en hurlant à la vue d'un lézard alors qu'ils se promenaient dans la partie arborée du parc. Il était depuis ce moment là, plongé dans un fou rire à peine contrôlable.

- C'est bon maintenant Natsu ! Ça devient énervant à la fin ! le réprimanda la mage aux cheveux blancs.

- Mais c'était trop drôle ! T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Grrr…, ragea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Natsu sourit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la taquiner. C'était plus fort que lui. Elle était si mignonne avec cet air renfrogné.

- Et toi t'aurais du te voir dans le grand huit !, répliqua-t-elle. T'étais à deux doigts de dégobiller par tout.

Ce fut à lui de se renfrogner.

- Peut-être mais tu sais que j'ai le mal des transports, rétorqua-t-il, un peu vexé. Toi t'as eu peur d'un petit lézard !

Mais il la retint alors qu'elle avançait encore vers sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec elle pour une broutille pareille.

- Je plaisante Lisanna ! C'est bon j'arrête, promit-il.

- Mouais…, fit-elle, à peine convaincue.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre lui tournant le dos et croisa les bras. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules frêles. Elle se retourna lentement à ce contact inattendu.

- Allez… Tu me pardonne ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent et repentant sur le visage.

-… Ok, soupira-t-elle quelques secondes après et le sourire du mage s'élargit.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. Depuis leur première rencontre, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, son sourire avait le pouvoir de la désarmer sans aucun mal.

Ils prirent ensuite tous les deux une douche puis commandèrent à manger dans leur suite, n'ayant ni la force, ni l'envie de se préparer pour descendre dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils ne veillèrent pas trop tard même si la journée du lendemain était une journée libre, la mission ne commençant que le surlendemain.

Alors qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, dans une tenue de nuit légère, composée d'un mini short bleu et d'un débardeur blanc, Lisanna ne chercha pas tout de suite à s'endormir. En effet, ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa première journée passé seule en compagnie de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

Il n'y avait pas photo, la femme à la chevelure blanche comme la neige était plus que contente, car pour la première fois depuis son retour à Earthland, elle avait pu partager son temps avec Natsu, et cela la réjouissait plus qu'elle ne pourrait l'espérer.

Elle repassait dans sa tête les moments forts de la journée, en passant par l'essayage des shorts de bain à la baignade à la plage, sans oublier son après midi au parc d'attraction. Cela lui rappela que son ami d'enfance s'était bien moqué d'elle après le tour de grand huit, bien que ça ne soit que pour l'embêter gentiment.

La magicienne le retrouvait bien là, le Natsu de son enfance, toujours un peu gamin mais toujours aussi attachant qu'auparavant, et ça lui faisait vraiment du bien.

Toutefois, c'était là que se posait le problème : comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Est-ce qu'il savait au moins ce que c'était qu'aimer, de la manière dont, elle, elle l'aimait ?

_« Comment je vais faire pour le lui faire comprendre ? »_, s'interrogea-t-elle. Après un moment elle jugea plus prudent de ne plus y penser, de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça à présent. _« Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter de ça maintenant, on a encore quelques jours pour ça. »_.

C'est donc légèrement perplexe qu'elle ferma les yeux et plongea rapidement dans un doux sommeil, épuisée, gardant l'espoir de pouvoir bientôt avouer ses sentiments au mage de feu.

Par contre, Natsu, qui portait un T-shirt de nuit vert avec un panta-court beige et son écharpe autour du cou, ne trouva pas le sommeil aussi vite. Lui aussi repensait à la journée qu'il avait passée avec Lisanna, et alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit, au dessus de la couette, il avait ses yeux onyx posés sur le plafond.

Certes, il était heureux d'avoir passé du temps avec Lisanna et il s'était bien amusé avec elle aujourd'hui, mais il était aussi intrigué à cet instant puisque pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son amie d'enfance.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été troublé lorsque je l'ai vu en bikini ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que c'était que cette chaleur que j'ai ressentis tout à l'heure ? »_, se demanda-t-il pour lui même. _« Et pourquoi je pense tout le temps à elle ? »_.

Telles étaient les questions qui trottaient dans la tête du fils d'Ignir, le dragon de feu. Il s'interrogea mentalement encore un moment puis finit par abandonner. Il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête, à réfléchir autant. Il était plutôt de nature spontanée et agissait à l'instinct. De toutes façons, il trouverait bien des réponses à ses questions tôt au tard.

Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, éreinté par le voyage et la journée mouvementée qu'il avait passé.

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti ! **

**A bientôt ! X D **


	5. Chapter 4 - Journée détente

**Coucou ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 4. Désolée pour l'attente encore une fois ! **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4** **- ****Journée détente****.**

Lorsque les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Lisanna émergea peu à peu du sommeil. Elle s'étira paresseusement dans le grand lit puis poussa un soupir de contentement. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé, la fatigue et le grand confort du lit l'ayant plongée dans un profond sommeil quelques minutes seulement après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller.

Un autre soupir lui échappa. Elle sourit en sentant la douceur des draps de soie caresser sa peau. Elle se sentait comme sur un nuage. Elle avait été tellement épuisée hier soir qu'elle s'était endormie avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'apprécier le confort du lit et des draps.

Elle resta encore quelques instants à profiter de ce moment de bien-être, puis se résigna à quitter son lit à regret. La jeune femme voulait profiter de cette journée de liberté et de toutes les installations et activités proposées par Akane Resort avant de commencer la mission, vu qu'ils y avaient accès gratuitement. Lorsqu'ils deviendraient des employés du parc en quelque sorte, ils ne pourraient surement plus en bénéficier.

Elle voulait aussi profiter au maximum de Natsu car elle avait l'impression que les jours suivants allaient passer à une vitesse folle !

Elle appela le room-service pour commander le petit-déjeuner avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son colocataire. Elle poussa la porte en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle pénétra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et retint difficilement un fou rire lorsqu'elle le vit couché sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air, ronflant doucement. Lisanna s'approcha discrètement de lui et un sourire attendri étirant ses lèvres. Elle passa ensuite tendrement une main légère dans ses cheveux roses. Il avait l'air si innocent, si enfantin. Pourtant il pouvait parfois se montrer d'une grande force et d'une grande maturité malgré les apparences.

Elle s'accroupit et murmura d'une voix douce à l'oreille du jeune homme :

- Natsu… Allez… Debout.

- Mmm…, râla-t-il dans son sommeil avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté.

- Il faut se lever…, chantonna la mage aux cheveux blancs.

Elle n'obtint aucune réaction.

_« Bien, il ne me laisse pas le choix »_, soupira-t-elle. _« Aux grand moyens les grands remèdes… »_.

- Natsuuu ! hurla-t-elle tout à coup.

Ce dernier fit un bon en criant « Hai ! » avant de retomber lourdement sur le lit. La magicienne éclata de rire devant la tête déconfite de son partenaire.

Prenant soudain conscience de ce qui se passait le dragon slayer fronça les sourcils.

- Lisanna ?...

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, rigola-t-elle.

- Arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

- Si. C'était marrant. Tu as eu si peur !

- Non ! J'ai pas eu peur ! nia-t-il. J'ai été… surpris ! C'est tout !

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, les bras croisés et bouda, contrarié par ce réveil brutal et par le fait qu'elle insinue qu'il a eu peur.

- Oh, t'es pas du matin toi ! C'est bon, j'suis désolée. J'ai tenté la manière douce pour te réveiller mais ça n'a pas marché alors…

- Mouais…

Un coup frappé à la porte coupa court à tout ça.

- Je vais ouvrir. Ça doit être le petit-déjeuner.

En entendant cela Natsu releva la tête.

- Tu as bien dis petit-déjeuner ? demanda le mage, son ventre grognant au même instant.

- Oui, ventre sur pattes. Dès qu'on te parle de nourriture tu oublies tout le reste hein ?

Il haussa les épaules en souriant.

Lisanna se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre enfiler un peignoir et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était bien le room-service qui apportait le petit déjeuner. Le jeune groom poussa le chariot à l'intérieur. Il s'inclina ensuite et quitta la suite non sans jeter un regard intéressé à la jeune femme. Celle-ci fit mine de ne rien remarqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à te regarder comme ça celui-là ? lança Natsu qui sortait de sa chambre.

Lisanna fut étonnée de sa réaction. Sur le coup, elle se demanda si par hasard il n'éprouverait pas inconsciemment de la jalousie, mais elle rejeta vite cette idée. Natsu ? Jaloux ?... Impossible !

- Mais rien. Allez viens manger.

- Mmm… Miam ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça sent bon.

_« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »_, soupira intérieurement la mage. « Dès qu'il s'agit de nourriture, plus rien n'existe.

Ils s'installèrent sur la table devant la baie vitrée d'où l'on apercevait la mer qui scintillait sous les rayons du soleil. Ils commencèrent à manger. La pièce était inondée de soleil et Natsu en profita pour réchauffer son dos par les rayons.

- Humm… Ché bon, fit le mage, la bouche pleine.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine !...

- Désolé !

- … Mais c'est vrai que c'est bon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

- Ben ce matin pour le temps qui reste, on peut retourner à la plage, se baigner, jouer au volley… c'est comme tu veux. Par contre, cet après-midi j'avais l'intention d'aller au spa de l'hôtel.

- Ok, dit-il, n'ayant pas l'air d'être emballé par cette partie là du programme.

Une fois la nourriture engloutie, ils rejoignirent chacun leur chambre et se préparèrent, mettant leurs maillots de bain sous leurs vêtements. Natsu enfila le même maillot de bain qu'à la veuille, tandis que Lisanna opta cette fois-ci pour un joli Bikini turquoise.

Les deux mages descendirent ensuite dans le grand hall et se rendirent à la plage. A cette heure-ci le parc grouillait déjà d'activités et de monde. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel bleu du royaume de Fiore.

Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup et firent plein d'activités : ils se baignèrent, firent la course jusqu'aux bouées, bronzèrent, jouèrent au beach-volley mais ils évitèrent de faire du bateau et du jet-ski à cause du mal des transports de Natsu.

A un moment, durant la matinée, alors qu'ils se prélassés à l'ombre d'un arbre, allongés sur dos sur leurs serviettes, Lisanna s'endormit. Natsu, lui, affichait un air pensif qui lui était très inhabituel alors qu'il fixait le visage endormi de sa partenaire. On aurait dit un ange.

Même si son regard était posé sur elle depuis un petit moment, son esprit, lui, était loin du présent à cet instant, il était tournait vers les souvenirs de son enfance, souvenirs n'appartenant qu'à sa meilleure amie et à lui. Il se remémora leur première rencontre. C'était un jour de pluie. Alors qu'il sombrait dans une profonde mélancolie, une petite voix douce avait dit :

_« - Tu vas prendre froid. _

_- Oh ? Euh, salut. Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? _

_- Je m'appelle Lisanna. _

_- Ah oui, tu es la sœur de Mirajane. _

_- Tu devrais pas rester dehors. Viens te mettre au chaud ». _

Natsu ne montrait pas un grand enthousiasme à ce moment là, mais Lisanna poursuivit alors :

_« - Tu t'appelles Natsu, c'est bien ça ? Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as été élevé par un dragon ? C'est extraordinaire !_

_- Oui, c'est la vérité, réagit-il instantanément. _

_- J'aimerais bien voir un dragon moi aussi. Ce serait chouette. _

_- Tu l'as dis, j'ai eu d'la chance. Ignir était trop cool : super grand et super balèze. T'as déjà entendu parler de la magie du chasseur de dragon ? _

_- Viens, on va en discuter à l'intérieur. _

_- D'accord. » (ép.79). _

Ça avait été le début d'une grande amitié. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ce jour là, elle lui avait rendu en un rien de temps son enthousiasme et sa bonne humeur. Le dragon slayer était à cette époque un garçon dynamique et plein d'entrain et il n'avait pas changé depuis ce temps là. Lisanna, elle, était toujours aussi gentille et attentionnée avec son entourage et surtout avec lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette réflexion. Cependant elle pouvait se montrer aussi taquine parfois, comme par exemple ce matin quand elle l'avait réveillé brutalement, où quand elle parlait d'Happy comme si c'était leur fils, ce qui mettait souvent Natsu dans la gêne.

Depuis la veille, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à tout ça. Tous ces souvenirs l'avaient déjà envahis hier soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme, et le visage d'ange endormi qu'affichait Lisanna ne l'aida pas à effacer ces pensées de son esprit et à passer à autre chose, bien au contraire, il en était davantage perturbé.

_« Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrives bon sang ? Pourquoi je me sens aussi bizarre quand je suis avec elle ? »,_ se questionna-t-il intérieurement. Il ne réagissait pas comme ça lorsqu'il était en présence d'Erza ou Lucy. _« C'est pas normal. Je dois couver quelque chose », songea-t-il. _

Il entendit alors un gémissement de la part de la jeune femme, ce qui le fit sortir de sa réflexion. Son esprit revint au présent alors que cette dernière se mettait en position assise le temps de se réveiller. Elle proposa ensuite à Natsu une partie de beach-volley qu'il accepta, en espérant que ça lui permettrait de se changer les idées.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula rapidement et paisiblement.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils empruntèrent la promenade du bord de mer, marchèrent quelques minutes et décidèrent de s'arrêter à l'une des brasseries qui se trouvait le long.

A quatorze heures, ils regagnèrent l'hôtel et après avoir pénétré dans le grand hall, ils prirent le couloir menant au spa. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une pièce aux couleurs verte, beige et marron. Il y flottait une odeur d'encens et y régnait une ambiance zen et décontractée. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où se trouvait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds et courts et aux yeux gris.

_« Est-ce que toutes les employées de ce parc sont aussi jolie ?»_, se demanda Lisanna avant de s'adresser à elle.

Peut être craignait-elle que Natsu ne s'intéresse à l'une d'elle, mais elle balaya vite cette idée. Erza et Lucy étaient beaucoup plus sexys que ces jeunes femmes et pourtant le mage de feu ne montrait aucun signe d'attirance envers ses partenaires durant les missions qu'il effectuait avec elles ou à la guilde. D'ailleurs il n'avait même pas réagit quand Lucy avait ses habits collés à la peau après sa chute dans la rivière de Magnolia alors que la plupart des hommes célibataires de la guilde avaient viré au rouge écarlate face à cette scène.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour ! Bienvenus dans notre spa.

- Merci. Nous aimerions essayer les soins et les installations que vous proposez, expliqua la magicienne.

- D'accord. Vous voulez faire quelque chose en particulier ? Nous proposons toutes sortes de massages. Il y a également une piscine chauffée, trois jacuzzis, deux saunas, deux hammams, et une partie termes avec un bassin d'eau froide à 17°, un d'eau tiède à 30 et un autre d'eau chaude à 42°.

- Nous voulons tout essayer, s'enthousiasma la mage aux cheveux blancs.

- Très bien. Je vous demanderais seulement le numéro de votre suite s'il vous plait.

- C'est la numéro 851.

- Bien. Prenez le couloir à droite puis vous mademoiselle entrez dans la première salle à droite, c'est le vestiaire des femmes et la première salle à gauche c'est le vestiaire pour le jeune homme.

- D'accord. Merci !

Ils empruntèrent donc le couloir et entrèrent chacun dans le vestiaire indiqué. Ils se déshabillèrent, enfilèrent un peignoir mit à leur disposition et se retrouvèrent ensuite dans le couloir. Longeant le couloir jusqu'au bout, ils arrivèrent dans un immense espace où se trouvaient la piscine et les trois jacuzzis. Il y avait également des portes sur le côté gauche qui donnaient sur le hammam et le sauna et un couloir qui devait mener aux autres saunas et hammam ainsi qu'aux salles de massages. Une immense baie vitrée s'étendait du côté droit de la salle et d'où on avait une magnifique vue sur l'océan qui scintillait sous les rayons du soleil.

Ils se baignèrent une demi-heure dans l'eau chaude de la piscine puis une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts et une autre jeune femme brune aux yeux marron vinrent les chercher pour les masser. Les deux magiciens les suivirent dans le couloir et elles les firent entrer dans la même salle de massages. Ils s'installèrent sur les tables de massages. Lisanna choisit un massage d'une heure aux pierres chaudes, une technique amérindienne utilisant des galets volcaniques chauds pour une détente musculaire profonde. Elle demanda pour Natsu un massage thaï, un massage "énergique" et "revigorant", suivi d'une douche à jet énergisante. Autant dire qu'elle allait bien rigoler. Le pauvre allait le sentir passer et en effet dès que la masseuse débuta le massage il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et serra les dents pour ne pas en laisser échapper d'autre. Lisanna quant à elle retint difficilement un fou rire en voyant le mage se faire tordre dans tous les sens.

Après cela ils firent un gommage aux sels marins et un enveloppement de boue de la mer morte. Là aussi ce fut un moment très dôle. Le dragon slayer ne supporta pas longtemps d'être emballé comme un rouleau de printemps et plein de boue.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de l'après-midi à profiter de la piscine, des jacuzzis, du hammam, du sauna… etc. Natsu refusa pourtant d'essayer le bain à 17 degrés mais celui à 42 degrés ne lui fit pas peur, après tout, cette chaleur n'était pas grand-chose comparé à ses flammes de dragon.

Alors qu'ils se prélassaient sur les chaises longues, Natsu était tellement épuisé et relaxé par les soins qu'il finit par s'endormir. Lisanna vit alors arriver Geny, la secrétaire du directeur du parc.

- Bonjour ! Vous passez une bonne journée ? s'enquit cette dernière lorsqu'elle fut près d'elle.

- Bonjour. Oui très bonne. Merci !

- Je venais vous informer que Monsieur Vega vous invite à dîner ce soir. 19h30 ? Cela vous convient-il ?

- Euh… Oui. Je préviendrais mon ami.

- Bien… Ah, oui ! Une dernière chose : je ne savais pas si vous aviez une tenue correcte à mettre pour ce soir alors je vous ai fais livrer dans votre suite trois robes pour vous et un costume pour votre ami. Vous choisirez la robe que vous voudrais.

- D'accord. Merci !

Avisant l'heure à une horloge accrochée au mur, elle réveilla Natsu en le secouant gentiment à l'épaule.

- Hum… Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

- On doit aller se préparer. On dîne avec le commanditaire de la mission ce soir.

- Ah… Mais il est quelle heure ?

- Il est 17h30.

- Mais j'ai pas besoin de tout ce temps pour me préparer !

- Ben moi si ! Allez ! Viens !

Elle le traîna jusqu'au vestiaire, sans vraiment avoir à forcer. Ils se rhabillèrent et remontèrent dans leur suite.

**Voilou ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**A bientôt ! X O**


	6. Chap 5 - Dîner, casino et bain de minuit

**Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai énormément de boulot en ce moment. J'suis débordée donc je m'excuse mais je ne pourrais pas publier à intervalles réguliers. Je risque de mettre longtemps. **

**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 5**** - ****Dîner, casino et **

**bain de minuit****.**

Lorsque les deux mages entrèrent dans la suite Lisanna se tourna vers Natsu et lui dit en souriant :

- Tu mettras le smoking qu'il y a sur ton lit. C'est la secrétaire de M. Vega qui la fait livrer.

- D'ac, ça marche, accepta-t-il sans rechigner.

Ils entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre. La magicienne décida de prendre un bain et Natsu prit une douche rapide. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Après avoir prit son bain, Lisanna enfila un peignoir, puis elle revint dans la chambre et se dirigea vers les trois housses posées sur son lit. Elle en prit une et en sortit une magnifique robe violette avec un décolleté en cœur profond devant, une ouverture en V dans le dos, descendant jusqu'aux reins et une ceinture de pierres précieuses qui scintillaient sous la lumière. Une fente le long du côté gauche de la robe ne manquerait pas de laisser apparaitre le symbole de la guilde qu'elle portait sur la cuise. Elle passa ensuite la robe et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle vraiment très était belle et lui allait comme gant mais il manquait un peu de tissu pour une soirée comme celle-là et elle était impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblaient les autres. Elle se dirigea donc vers une deuxième housse pour essayer la robe qu'elle contenait. Elle ne voulait pas en choisir une à la va vite.

La seconde robe était de couleur rubis. Elle laissait ses épaules à découvert et descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Une petite broche en forme de chien de couleur bronze était assortie à sa robe. Elle l'essaya à son tour. La mage la trouvait superbe mais trop voyante à son goût. La broche était jolie mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle convienne à cette occasion et puis elle préférait de très loin les chats aux chiens.

Elle eut soudain une petite pensée pour Happy et se demanda s'il s'en sortait avec Carla et Wendy pour leur mission.

Elle n'ignorait pas que l'exceed aimait Carla mais que cette dernière ne semblait pas attirée par lui. Lisanna espéra qu'un jour, lui et l'exceed de Wendy sortent ensemble. Secouant la tête elle de revint à ce qu'elle faisait.

Lorsqu'elle sortit la troisième robe de sa housse se fut le coup de foudre. Elle en tomba amoureuse au premier coup d'œil. Elle se dépêcha de l'enfiler. C'était une somptueuse robe style empire, bleu claire, qui se nouait derrière le coup. Un bandeau argenté ceinturait le dessous de sa poitrine et une paire de fins gants blancs se mariaient avec le reste.

Elle choisit donc la dernière robe. Pour chaque robe il y avait la paire de chaussures qui allait avec et celle qui correspondait à sa robe était blanche, à talon et ouverte, laissant apparaître ses ongles de pieds vernis.

Elle retira la robe, remit son peignoir, puis retourna à la salle de bain pour se maquiller et se coiffer. Elle ajusta son maquillage à la couleur de sa robe. Elle se fit les yeux charbonneux pour les faire ressortir, mit du fard à paupière argenté, une touche de blush pour rosir ses joues et une touche de gloss sur les lèvres. Pour sa coiffure elle ne changea rien.

- Bon je descends, cria Natsu à travers la porte. On se retrouve en bas.

- Ok, répondit-elle.

Le dragon slayer sortit alors de la suite. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de costume noir, d'un gilet noir, d'une chemise blanche ainsi que de son écharpe, qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Après s'être maquillée Lisanna revint dans la chambre et se vêtit de la robe. Elle se posta ensuite devant le miroir en pied pour s'admirer.

Lorsqu'elle se vit elle eut un choc. Elle se trouvait belle, très belle. Elle avait devant elle le reflet d'une belle jeune femme et non plus d'une mignonne jeune fille, et la femme en elle comptait bien faire craquer le beau dragon slayer de feu ce soir.

Après un dernier coup d'œil satisfait au miroir, elle prit son châle blanc, le mit sur ses épaules et sortit.

Alors qu'elle descendait les étages par les escaliers pour se rendre au restaurant, elle attirait tous les regards et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Que c'était bon de se sentir belle et admirer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le restaurant, elle aperçut Natsu dans son beau costume, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés et la tête baissée. Il avait l'air impatient.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy en costume ! »_, s'extasia-t-elle silencieusement.

Natsu releva alors la tête et se figea quand son regard tomba sur elle. Il fut subjugué une fois de plus. Il la trouvait sublime et n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux onyx d'elle. Après les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour se remettre du choc, son regard s'illumina et un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Waouw ! Lisanna tu es vraiment très belle ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Merci, fit-elle, le rouge aux joues.

- Bon ! On y va ? J'ai faim.

Décidément il avait vraiment le chic pour tout cassé. C'était tout lui de passer d'un coup d'un compliment à son estomac. Il se laissait vite distraire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de manger.

- Rooh ! Espèce de goinfre !

Il lui fit un immense sourire, lui prit la main et l'attira l'intérieur du restaurant.

Le maître d'hôtel à l'entrée les conduisit à leur table et ils commandèrent des boissons en attendant l'arrivée de Monsieur Vega. Celui-ci fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard puis vint à leur table après avoir serré la main de presque tous les hommes de la salle et baisé les mains de presque toutes les femmes de la salle. Il portait une veste noire et une chemise blanche, avec un pantalon gris et une paire de chaussures noires à bouts ronds. En somme, il était très chic.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux Lisanna se leva et donna un coup de pied à Natsu pour qu'il fasse de même. Ce qu'il fit.

- Asseyez-vous ! Asseyez-vous !

Il prit la main de la jeune mage et lui fit un baisemain.

- Vous êtes divine ce soir, très chère, la complimenta-t-il.

- Merci Monsieur Vega.

Natsu allait faire une remarque mais Lisanna s'y attendant, lui adressa un regard noir dissuasif avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Ils s'assirent tous les trois puis le directeur demanda :

- Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?

- Très bonne, oui, répondit la mage.

- Bien ! Le parc vous plait-il ?

- Beaucoup, assura-t-elle. Nous en avons profité au maximum. On ne manque de rien

ici.

- En effet, tout est fait pour garantir le confort et le divertissement de notre clientèle.

Ils dînèrent tout en parlant de leur mission, du parc, du casino etc.… La soirée passa plutôt vite, sauf pour Natsu qui s'ennuya un peu. Il n'était pas friand des mondanités et tout le tralala. Il préférait l'action à la parlote. Heureusement que le repas était bon. A la fin il avait le ventre bien remplit.

Après le dîner, ils sortirent du restaurant et le directeur leur dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps. Il les salua et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de repartir.

Lisanna proposa alors au mage d'aller au casino. Ils n'y avaient pas encore mit les pieds depuis leur arrivée. Natsu se souvint du chemin à prendre, vu qu'il y avait déjà été lorsqu'il était venu à Akane Resort avec Erza, Lucy et Grey. Il conduisit donc la jeune femme jusque là-bas.

La mage repensa alors à la fois où elle l'avait conduit jusqu'aux empreintes d'un Balkan des forêts, pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de celles d'un dragon.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle ne lui avait pas demandé la moindre nouvelle depuis son retour au sujet de son père, Ignir. Cependant, elle se refusa à aborder ce sujet sensible pour le moment. L'heure était mal choisie et elle se promit de lui poser la question lorsqu'elle arriverait enfin à faire comprendre à Natsu ses vrais sentiments pour lui.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le casino, celui-ci était bondé, les tables étaient presque toutes occupées et une lourde odeur de tabac et de parfums flottaient dans l'air. L'ambiance dans la salle de jeu un peu dingue, irréelle. Le luxe, le clinquant, l'excitation et le risque y régnait. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur, aucune fenêtre. Cela était fait exprès pour brouiller les repères des joueurs, leur faire perdre la notion du temps afin qu'ils restent et jouent plus longtemps.

Cela leur faciliterait la tâche pour la mission. Une seule entrée, une seule issue à surveiller si jamais un voleur devait se montrer.

Durant une ou deux heures les deux mages essayèrent plusieurs jeux de table comme le Blackjack, le craps et la roulette, ainsi que les machines à sous. Natsu manqua de s'emporter sous le regard amusé de la jolie mage quand il perdit à plusieurs reprises au jeu de la roulette. Cependant grâce à Lisanna qui avait la chance de son côté, ils remportèrent une jolie petite somme et décidèrent d'un commun accord de la donner à Lucy pour qu'elle puisse payer son loyer car à cause de sa fêlure à la cheville elle ne pourrait faire aucune mission avant un petit moment. Cela ne pourrait que faire du bien à la constellationniste qui avait déjà du mal à régler le paiement de son loyer à la fin du moi quand elle allait en mission avec Natsu et son équipe.

- Ça te dit qu'on aille se promener dehors ? demanda Lisanna au bout d'un moment. J'étouffe ici. J'aimerais prendre l'air!

- Ouais si tu veux, accepta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils sortirent du casino puis de l'hôtel et marchèrent côte à côte sans vraiment prendre de direction particulière. Le silence régnait. Aucun ne savait quoi dire pour animer une éventuelle discussion avec le mage de feu, heureusement, la marche ne dura pas longtemps. Ils finirent par arriver à la plage, désormais déserte. La lune était pleine et brillait de milles feux, tandis que les étoiles scintillantes recouvraient la voûte céleste. C'était juste magnifique. Leurs éclats se reflétaient sur la mer sombre. C'est alors que la mage eut une idée.

- Ça te dit de prendre un bain de minuit ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais !, s'exclama-t-il.

- Super !

- Mais j'ai pas mon maillot, dit-il après réflexion.

- Moi non plus. T'en fais pas, on a cas se baigner en sous-vêtement, proposa la jeune femme.

- Ok.

Ils se déshabillèrent et Lisanna plongea dans l'eau tête la première sans plus attendre. Natsu qui ne portait plus que son caleçon bleu, s'approcha du bord de l'eau avant d'y entrer à son tour. Il se figea de surprise face à la vision qui s'offrait soudainement à ses yeux : Lisanna venait de refaire surface. Elle s'était transformée en une magnifique sirène grâce à sa magie de transformation.

La lumière de la lune se reflétant sur elle donnait à ses cheveux blancs une lueur argentée. Le halo de lumière autour son corps donnait à sa silhouette un aspect spectral. Les écailles violettes claires de sa queue de sirène et sa nageoire scintillaient sous les rayons lunaires. Son soutien-gorge rose était ce qu'il restait après sa transformation. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et un magnifique sourire illuminait son joli visage. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel.

Tout à coup le dragon slayer de feu sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration s'accélérer. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et des rougeurs commencèrent à apparaître sur ses joues. Comme la dernière fois, une chaleur différente de celle de ses flammes se manifesta dans son corps mais de façon bien plus présente cette fois-ci. Une étrange envie qu'il ne comprit pas accompagnait cette chaleur : il avait envie d'être au plus près de cette beauté qui était sous ses yeux, de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son corps contre le sien, de toucher se peau qui semblait douce comme de la soie.

_« J'en reviens pas… Elle est encore plus belle que tout à l'heure avec sa robe »_, pensa-t-il

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ? »_, se demanda-t-il._... « C'est quoi cette sensation ? C'est ma meilleure amie alors pourquoi je pense des choses pareilles sur elle ? »_

Pendant toutes ses interrogations il n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme des yeux qui replongea gracieusement après lui avoir lancé un regard malicieux et le fit réagir. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées dérangeantes et plongea à son tour. Lorsqu'il émergea, il vit que la jeune femme avait le regard tourné vers l'astre lunaire et les étoiles. Il se rapprocha d'elle et ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à admirer le ciel étoilé.

- C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, répondit-il, mais c'était elle et non le ciel qu'il contempler lorsqu'il dit cela.

Le dragon slayer ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la splendeur de son amie d'enfance. Son regard ne se détacha pas d'elle un seul instant et les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues ne voulurent pas partir.

A un moment, lorsque Lisanna se tourna un bref instant vers Natsu, elle remarqua que son ami la regardait bizarrement. Elle se sentit un peu gênée de la façon dont le jeune homme la regardait.

- Euh, Natsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? le questionna-t-elle.

- Hein ? fit-il en sortant de sa contemplation. Euh…non, rien du tout.

Il détourna la tête pendant quelques instants, alors que Lisanna reposa ses yeux sur la lune étincelante. Elle avait comprit que Natsu la regardait étrangement parce qu'elle avait provoqué une réaction en lui, mais étais-ce la réaction qu'elle espérait ?

_« Est-ce bon signe ? »_, se demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle frissonna et ils décidèrent de rentrer. La jeune femme se retransforma puis ils sortirent de l'eau. Ils se rhabillèrent et remontèrent dans leur suite.

Une fois arrivés, Lisanna dit en se dirigeant vers sa chambre :

- Bon ben on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Il faut être en forme demain pour la mission.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Bonne nuit Lisanna.

- Bonne nuit.

Ils se séparèrent alors et entrèrent dans leurs chambres. Ils prirent chacun une douche avant de se glisser dans les draps soyeux.

Après avoir enfilé une nuisette orange pâle, Lisanna ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. En revanche Natsu eut du mal à s'endormir. Vêtu d'un T-shirt de nuit blanc et d'un panta-court noir, il était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions, n'arrivait pas à comprendre se qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il envers Lisanna surtout lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça mais il se doutait bien que c'était quelque chose de fort, de nouveau et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il était très perturbé par tout ça et il fallait qu'il se reprenne pour être au mieux de ses capacités le lendemain lorsque débuterait la mission. Il devait donc prendre ses distances avec Lisanna. Cela allait être dur mais c'était nécessaire. Il devait se concentrer uniquement sur la mission.

« _J'ai pas envie d'en arriver là, mais j'ai pas le choix si je veux pas faire de bourde. Je vais devoir rester à l'écart d'elle jusqu'à la fin de la mission_ », pensa-t-il avec regret. _« Je vais y arriver ! »_, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. _« J'suis gonflé à bloc ! »_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, rassuré et soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Voilou ! Alors ? Des commentaires ? (svp ! )

A + ! X O


	7. Chapter 6 - Tournois, fuite et dispute

**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence mais j'étais en période d'examens et j'ai pas eu une minute à moi ! Pour me faire pardonner voici un très long chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6**** - ****Tournois, fuite et dispute****. **

Le lendemain matin, les doux rayons du soleil, qui inondaient de plus en plus la chambre, réveillèrent Lisanna. Elle s'étira dans le grand lit avec un soupir de contentement. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par s'habituer à se réveiller de cette façon tous les matins. Se réveiller dans un grand lit aux draps de soie, il n'y avait rien de meilleur pour bien commencer une journée.

La jeune femme soupira, mais de frustration cette fois lorsqu'elle se dit qu'il allait falloir qu'elle se lève pour de bon. Il était à peine neuf heures et demi mais aujourd'hui, fini la détente et place au travail. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire la grasse matinée parce que la mission commençait dès ce matin et elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Elle sortit donc de son lit à regret, enfila sa robe de chambre et se rendit dans le salon pour téléphoner au room service afin de commander le petit déjeuner.

Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre afin de se préparer. Elle prit une douche puis s'habilla sans trop traîner.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Natsu était levé et déjà habillé avec sa veste noire n'ayant qu'une manche longue, ses sandales, son écharpe en écaille de dragon et son pantalon beige. Le petit déjeuner avait été apporté.

- Bonjour Natsu, le salua-t-elle.

- 'lut, répondit-il, sans vraiment lui prêter attention.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'était tout simplement pas du matin, après tout il avait toujours été ainsi depuis leur petite enfance et ça l'amusait bien de voir le jeune le chasseur de dragon dans cet état.

Une fois le repas englouti, ils quittèrent la suite et se rendirent au casino sans plus tarder. Le plus tôt possible était le mieux. Ils traversèrent les couloirs et prirent les escaliers sans trop traîner, ne se parlant que de ce qui concernait leur mission sans vraiment s'attarder sur le sujet.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, ils remarquèrent que des barrières avaient été installées afin de délimiter un périmètre de sécurité autour des tables de jeu.

Ils trouvèrent Cristiano Vega entrain de discuter avec son chef de la sécurité. Le duo les rejoignit rapidement.

- Bonjour Monsieur Vega, le salua Lisanna lorsqu'ils furent près d'eux.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Je vous présente Akito Ozawa, le chef de la sécurité du casino. Vous travaillerez en collaboration avec lui. C'est quelqu'un de fidèle et il est digne de confiance. Soyez s'en sûrs.

- D'accord. Enchantés !

- Nous de même !

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis M. Vega reprit la parole :

- Bien. Je vous laisse alors. Si vous me cherchez, je serais soit dans mon bureau, soit dans la salle de surveillance du casino, leur expliqua-t-il.

- C'est noté, répondit Lisanna.

Le directeur partit, les laissant alors seuls avec le chef de la sécurité.

- Ok. Pour l'instant, allez vous placer où vous voulez. Le concours devrait démarrer dans un quart d'heure, leur dit-il avant d'aller donner ses derniers ordres à ses hommes.

- Très bien. Bon et ben, on va se placer où ? demanda Lisanna à Natsu.

Natsu hésita, puis décida d'appliquer dès à présent sa résolution d'éviter la jeune femme, en tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître :

- Euh… Ben… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare. Moi je vais surveiller près de l'entrée du casino et toi devant l'issue de secours. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il partit à pas rapides vers son poste. Pour la discrétion c'était pas parfait mais au moins elle ne lui poserait pas de questions. Pour parfaire le tout, leurs postes étaient éloignés et par conséquence, impossible pour Lisanna de lui demander quoique ce soit à cette distance.

- Euh… Ok, accepta-elle, un peu surprise de ce choix expéditif.

Comme il ne s'agissait que des premières phases du tournois, il n'y avait pas de grosses sommes mises en jeu et donc moins de risque pour le casino d'être la cible d'un braquage. Natsu s'ennuyait comme jamais. Les jeux de hasard qui demandaient de la concentration, de la ruse et de la patience n'étaient pas ce qu'il aimait le plus. Ce n'était pas très exaltant selon lui. Pour tromper son ennui et afin que son esprit cesse de se tourner sans cesses vers Lisanna, il observa les gens qui se pressaient contre les barrières pour apercevoir les joueurs installés aux tables. Cependant, il se lassa très vite. Le temps lui paraissait long, trop long même, à tel point qu'il en vint à penser et comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'avait pu ressentir ses amis mages restés à la guilde durant les sept années d'absence pendant lesquelles ils avaient disparu sur l'île de Tenrô. Mais là, en plus, les spectateurs étaient pour les plupart des gens riches et, pour certains, assez snob, venus des quatre coins du royaume de Fiore et il s'en fichait comme de sa première flammèche. Seul le fait qu'elles venaient d'un peu partout était intéressant, pas les personnes elles-mêmes.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Lisanna chercha Natsu. Elle fit le tour de la salle et le trouva entrain de discuter avec un des hommes de la sécurité. Elle fut à son tour accoster par un membre de la surveillance du casino. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus acier. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et elle devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. Elle portait une jupe noire descendant jusqu'aux genoux, un chemisier blanc et une veste de tailleur, noire également.

- Salut !

- Bonjour…, répondit la magicienne, distraite.

- Moi c'est Mikie, se présenta la jeune femme en lui tendant amicalement la main. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Lisanna… Enchantée.

Elle lui serra la main et Mikie reprit la parole :

- Ça fait plaisir de ne plus être la seule femme de l'équipe, même si ce n'est que pour quelques jours !

- Tu es la seule femme qui fait partit de la sécurité ici ?

- Et oui, rigola celle-ci. En plus, ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai été embauchée alors je fais tout pour que les gars me prennent au sérieux.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, la plaignit Lisanna.

- Non. Je confirme, mais ça n'est pas si terrible quand on y pense !

Elles parlèrent encore un moment. Puis Lisanna remarqua que le dragon slayer de feu n'était plus avec l'autre homme. Elle alla voir ce dernier après s'être excusée auprès de Mikie. Elle lui demanda alors où était passé Natsu et il lui dit que le mage voulait patrouiller à l'extérieur pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne soit pas allé déjeuner dans la salle réservée au personnel. Avec un soupir elle se dirigea ensuite vers celle-ci et grignota un bout de sandwich mais elle n'avait pas d'appétit. Elle attendit Natsu dans la salle mais il ne vint pas. Lorsque le moment fut venue de retourner travailler, elle rejoignit son poste et remarqua le dragon slayer devant l'entrée du casino. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il loupe un repas, lui qui était d'habitude le premier à aller manger. Elle avait bien l'impression qu'il cherchait à… l'éviter ?

_« Mais enfin, ce n'est pas logique ! Pourquoi chercherait-il à se soustraire à ma présence ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas », s'_étonna-t-elle la mage de transformations.

L'après-midi passa sans qu'elle ne voit ou ne parle à Natsu. Apparemment, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas être là non plus pendant les pauses. La jeune femme en était sûre désormais : il l'évitait. C'était volontaire, pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face, mais dans quel but ? Elle ne le retrouva que lorsque la première journée du concours de poker fut finie. La journée avait été éprouvante en raison de la patience dont elle avait dû faire preuve. Les demi-finales se dérouleraient demain matin et la grande finale dans l'après midi.

A la fin de la journée, Lisanna et Natsu se rendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel pour dîner avec les autres membres de l'équipe de surveillance. Le mage de feu ne lui adressa pas la parole de tout le repas, ce qui agaça d'avantage cette dernière. Le dîner fut volontairement écourté pas Natsu. Il retourna le premier dans la suite en tâchant de rentrer dans sa chambre le plus vite possible afin d'éviter - à contre cœur - la présence de Lisanna. Après avoir très durement réussi à garder ses distances jusqu'à maintenant sans le montrer à la concernée, il devait tenir bon et continuer. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué et à première vue, tout avait l'air de s'être bien déroulé.

Hélas pour lui, au moment où il arrivait au milieu de la pièce, il entendit derrière lui la porte d'entrée de la suite s'ouvrir à la volée et claquer ensuite avec brutalité.

- Attend une minute Natsu ! J'ai deux mots à te dire, se fâcha Lisanna qui venait de rentrer dans la suite.

Ce dernier se figea non loin de la baie vitrée. Etant donné la façon dont elle élevait le ton, il avait déjà comprit qu'elle avait remarqué son petit manège depuis qu'ils avaient commencé la surveillance dans le casino. Et il savait pertinemment qu'elle serait remontée contre lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as passé la journée à m'éviter ? L'interrogea la demoiselle.

Elle s'approcha à grand pas du jeune homme, en le fusillant du regard, les bras croisés en dessous de sa poitrine.

Ce dernier ne daigna pas se retourner et répondit en essayant de prendre un air indifférent et surpris, mais fut peu convainquant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne te fuis pas.

- Menteur ! Je suis peut être naïve mais pas idiote ! Alors j'aimerais que tu t'expliques, rétorqua la magicienne.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne te fuyais pas, s'exclama-t-il.

Le mage de feu se retourna finalement et recula en voyant la jeune demoiselle approcher dangereusement.

- Et tu persistes en plus ? Siffla-t-elle.

Lisanna n'aimait pas être prise pour une idiote et encore moins quand c'était quelqu'un de son entourage, alors c'était beaucoup plus agaçant lorsqu'il s'agissait de son ami d'enfance.

Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, il ouvrit la baie-vitré pour éviter au mieux le contact avec la magicienne, de plus en plus proche. Celle-ci le fit se replier jusqu'à la rambarde, après avoir refermé la baie-vitrée derrière elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Le ciel était entièrement couvert comparé aux deux jours précédents leur arrivée à Akane, et il faisait un froid désagréable. Le vent soufflait brutalement, mais ce n'était pas ça qui ferait évoluer la situation actuelle entre les deux jeunes mages.

- Natsu ! Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu m'évites, fulmina-t-elle.

- Lisanna, je ne t'évite pas, tenta vainement de faire croire le mage de feu. Je suivais un type louche qui rodait dans le casino, c'est tout.

- Ben voyons ! Et je peux savoir à quoi il ressemblait, monsieur " j'espionne les voleurs " ? Ironisa la jeune femme.

La salamandre n'eut d'autre choix que d'improviser pour duper sa partenaire. Cette dernière attendait impatiemment une bonne excuse de son ami. Elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant que sa présence perturbait profondément et anormalement le mage de feu. Mais, elle savait que depuis qu'ils avaient été dans le casino pour la surveillance, quelque chose clochait et ça ne signalait absolument rien de bon.

_« Pourquoi a-t-il pris ses distances avec moi durant la mission ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quoique ce soit qui ait pu le brusquer ou le contrarier »_, pensa-t-elle.

- Il ressemblait à… Euh… Et bien…, bégaya la salamandre.

- A… ? Fit Lisanna.

- A Erza, mais en mec avec une barbe, improvisa-t-il, stupidement. Ouais, c'est ça ! Il avait les cheveux rouges et il était habillé en lutin violet avec une ceinture rouge au niveau de la taille !

Elle le dévisagea, interloquée et stupéfiée par l'absurdité de ce mensonge totalement irréaliste et tiré par les cheveux. Honnêtement, la magicienne des transformations animales savait que le mage de feu n'était pas une lumière, mais, si on lui avait un jour raconté qu'elle entendrait une histoire aussi incohérente venant de lui, elle n'y aurait surement pas cru, et pourtant ce que venait de dire le jeune homme n'était pas loin d'être un des racontars les plus loufoques qui soit.

Elle répondit rapidement à cette invention grotesque :

- Natsu, pas à moi ! A quoi tu joues ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me faire avaler ça alors que je suis ton amie d'enfance ? Même Happy ne serait pas assez bête pour croire ça.

- Oh zut ! Quel crétin…, jura t-il contre lui-même entre ses dents, alors qu'il était acculé contre la rambarde.

Désormais, il ne pouvait plus aller nulle part. Les baies vitrées était fermées, la magicienne se tenait face à lui et faisait tout pour comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait fui toute la journée. Lisanna essayait de démêler son petit jeu. Natsu savait que cette dernière ne lâcherait surement pas le morceau. La connaissant bien, c'était d'ores et déjà sûr pour lui qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui cacher ses motivations très longtemps : mais comment le lui dire ?

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Lisanna qui risquait de l'aider à s'expliquer, d'autant plus qu'elle prit rapidement la parole d'une voix interrogative :

- J'aimerais bien que tu t'expliques enfin. Tu ne cherchais pas à me fuir avant que l'on débute la mission aujourd'hui… C'était plutôt le contraire et ce n'est rien de le dire.

- Oui mais…, balbutia Natsu, gêné.

- Je n'ai pas cherché à te faire du mal ou quoique ce soit, alors pour quelle raisons tu gardes tes distances avec moi ? Hier soir encore, quand on prenait le bain de minuit, tu n'essayais pas de m'éviter…

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, Natsu sentit, en l'espace de quelques très courtes secondes, son sang affluer dans ses joues et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il repensa à la vision idyllique qui s'était présentée à lui durant le bain de minuit, et qu'il ne risquait certainement pas d'oublier si facilement, ce qui accentua le phénomène. Elle avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Ses souvenirs réveillèrent en lui ses envies et sensations nouvelles et elles se manifestèrent à nouveau : en commençant par l'envie d'être plus près d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras pour sentir sa peau douce - cette même peau qu'il voulait toucher, caresser et embrasser - et cette étrange chaleur grandissante en lui qui se manifestait lentement dans son corps, le traversant entièrement, et mêmes ses mains qui devinrent de plus en plus moites.

_« Oh non ! Ça recommence, encore ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens ça qu'avec Lisanna ? »,_ pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Ces sensations eurent le don de le mettre soudain hors de lui car il ne les comprenait pas et son amie d'enfance ne faisait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en étant si proche de lui et en le disputant, ignorant qu'elle était à l'origine de ses ressentis nouveaux.

- JE N'SUIS PAS TRANQUILLE AVEC TOI ! Finit-il par hurler à moitié en colère et à moitié désemparé.

Cette animosité dans sa voix et ses paroles eurent le don de faire taire la jeune femme, mais aussi de l'effrayer. Telle une balle de revolver se longeant dans son cœur ou une lance qui traverserait son corps, ces quelques mots, venant de l'être qu'elle aimait et qui les lui adressait, lui firent incroyablement mal. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à tel point que ça en devint douloureux.

Ses yeux bleus océan s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche resta fermée, son visage exprimant toute sa surprise et son choc face à ces propos, tandis que le mage de feu qui avait si subitement hurlé ces quelques mots, respirait bruyamment avant de relever la tête vers la magicienne aux cheveux de neige avec une expression à la fois grave et anxieuse.

- Qu… Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, fit Lisanna d'une toute petite voix terrifiée par l'attitude inhabituelle du mage de feu.

- Je… Je ne suis pas moi-même quand on est tout les deux… Tu me perturbes trop et je n'arrive pas à être à l'aise… Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur autre chose et je suis gêné parce que tu es là parce que je sens ta présence… alors qu'avec Erza, Wendy ou Lucy je ne suis pas dérangé… Tu m'empêche de me concentrer sur la mission et c'est pas bien…

Alors qu'il déblatérait au gré du vent, Lisanna qui était restée silencieuse réagit instinctivement et gifla brutalement Natsu à la joue gauche, autant dire que c'était beaucoup plus désagréable que le vent qui soufflait violemment en cette soirée.

Alors que le mage de feu avait le visage tendu, son regard onyx se posa sur le visage de la jeune femme dont les mèches blanches virevoltaient, cachant ses yeux bleus si purs. Néanmoins, même si les yeux de Lisanna étaient cachés par sa courte chevelure, son odorat et son ouïe surdéveloppée de chasseur de dragon lui permirent de savoir qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur en s'exprimant ainsi.

Il pouvait entendre ses tremblements et ses légers gémissements de déception et de tristesse. Il pouvait sentir les larmes salées et humides qui naquirent dans ses yeux. Il voyait les tremblements qui n'étaient pas seulement dus au froid du soir qui fouettait le corps la jeune femme habillée d'un short blanc, d'une paire de sandales et d'un T-shirt jaune à fleur aux pétales roses et à manche courte. Ces frémissement étaient dus aux propos poignardant et blessants que lui avaient maladroitement adressé Natsu qui regretta très rapidement d'avoir parlé de la sorte à son amie d'enfance.

La belle magicienne laissa son bras droit retomber lourdement le long de sa taille, avant de parler d'une voix faible et gonflée d'un soupçon de fureur :

- Ça va… N'en dit pas plus… J'ai compris.

Elle tourna vivement le dos à Natsu et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ce dernier essaya inutilement de l'arrêter dans sa lancée, comprenant l'étendue de sa bêtise :

- Attend Lisanna… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Fiche moi la paix ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! Acheva-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre et en claquant la porte.

Elle verrouilla la porte de sa chambre avec sa carte magnétique, chacune des portes pouvaient être fermées grâce à la carte magnétique que Geny, la secrétaire, avait donnée à chacun des deux mages.

Lisanna s'adossa alors à la porte, en respirant très difficilement, en dégageant ses cheveux blancs d'un lent revers de la main gauche.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et c'était d'autant plus blessant quand c'était l'élu de votre cœur qui vous disait cela. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'il s'écarte d'elle de la sorte et qu'il se montre tout aussi agressif envers elle ?

La pauvre jeune femme n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle glissa le long de la porte alors que les larmes commençaient à dévaler son visage si doux, plongé dans l'incompréhension et la tristesse. Elle passa ses bras autours de ses genoux et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en laissant libre cours à ses gémissements et à son chagrin. Maintenant, elle n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que la mission se termine au plus vite et qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer à Magnolia pour oublier cette histoire et réparer son cœur brisé, même si ça lui serait surement impossible.

_« En fin de compte, je n'aurais jamais dû venir en mission avec lui. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter ma sœur… Mais finalement… c'est peut être mieux ainsi »_, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre sans même prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait.

La jeune femme repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Levy quelques temps auparavant.

_« - Alors Lisanna ? C'est quand que tu vas te décider à dire à Natsu que tu l'aimes ? avait demandé Levy, curieuse. _

_- Euh… Jamais ?..., avait-elle répondu en rougissant. _

_- Hein, mais pourquoi ? _

_- Parce qu'il ne ressent surement pas la même chose que moi. J'ai beau être sure de moi et de mes sentiments, sur ce coup là je ne sais pas trop. Pour lui, je ne suis que sa meilleure amie, son amie d'enfance. J'ai pas envie de gâcher ce qu'il y a entre nous. C'est peut-être trop tôt ? Il est si naïf ! Je suis certaine qu'il ne sait même pas ce que c'est que d'aimer de cette façon là…_

_- Peut-être mais regarde moi avec Gajeel : ça n'a pas été facile mais on y ait arrivé. Lui aussi était ignorant à ce sujet et pourtant c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. Lui cacher tes sentiments ne va pas t'aider, ni l'aider lui. Et s'il était amoureux de toi lui aussi mais sans le savoir ? Si tu ne lui dis rien, il ne comprendra pas que tu l'aime, et il risque de croire que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques… _

_- Tu as raison, mais il faut que j'attende le bon moment. Pour l'instant c'est encore un peu tôt… ». _

Le bon moment était passé désormais. Elle savait que Natsu n'était pas et ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle. Cette constatation lui serra le cœur et fit redoubler ses larmes. A ce moment là Lisanna semblait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inconsolable et la nuit allait être longue, très longue pour elle.

Natsu entendait les pleurs de détresse de sa partenaire de mission à travers la porte. Il n'était pas reparti immédiatement en sachant ce qu'il venait de faire et il ne pouvait supporter de la savoir aussi atteinte et aussi triste par sa propre faute.

Tout ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure était sorti maladroitement et le pire, c'était que jamais le jeune dragon de feu n'avait pensé le moindre mot de ce qu'il avait dit quelques instants auparavant, et le fait qu'il se soit emporté ne justifiait en aucun cas son comportement.

Mais actuellement, il souffrait en silence de voir et entendre la jeune magicienne aussi malheureuse, et ce, bien plus profondément qu'avec n'importe qu'elle autre fille. Étant responsable de ce qui arrivait, la culpabilité se lisait plus que jamais sur son visage mélancolique et attristé. Jamais il n'avait été aussi triste de voir quelqu'un pleurer et ressentir de la peine. Certes, il avait déjà vu Erza, Lucy ou Wendy pleurer et ça lui faisait déjà beaucoup de mal, mais là, il allait jusqu'à se détester de ce qu'il avait fait à sa meilleure amie.

_« Mais quel boulet je suis ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui parler comme ça ? À Lisanna en plus ! »_, regretta-t-il sincèrement.

Il repartit en direction de sa chambre et alla directement prendre une douche, non sans cesser de penser à la jeune femme avec qui il partageait la suite.

Il acheva rapidement sa douche et mit une tenue plutôt légère pour la nuit, composée d'un panta-court orange et d'un T-shirt gris à manche courte, mais il ne chercha pas à dormir immédiatement, de toute façon, il en était incapable et il ne le voulait pas après ce qu'il venait de faire. Une fois de plus, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il devint étrangement pensif. Le temps perdit toute notion durant les quelques instants où il repensait à ce qu'il avait vécu aux côtés de la jeune femme ces derniers jours.

Au bout d'un moment, il commença enfin à réaliser une chose : Lisanna était bien plus qu'une amie pour lui, même beaucoup plus car il avait pour elle des sentiments nouveaux et des émotions beaucoup plus intenses qu'avec les autres membres de la guilde. Il ignorait ce que c'était exactement mais c'était beaucoup plus fort.

Certes, Gray et Erza étaient ses rivaux et amis, Wendy une " sœur " en raison de son statut de chasseuse de dragon, et Lucy ainsi qu'Happy ses meilleurs amis mais il n'avait ressenti tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir durant ces trois jours qu'avec la jeune magicienne.

Après un long moment de réflexion, il se décida enfin à mettre les choses au clair et à réellement s'expliquer avec Lisanna dès qu'il le pourrait.

« _J'ai pas le choix, faudra que je m'excuse auprès d'elle pour ce que j'ai dit ce soir et que je lui parle de ce que je ressens depuis qu'on est arrivé. Tant pis pour la mission… Je veux pas la rendre malheureuse, sinon je pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face, ni me regarder en face ! »_, songea t-il d'un air décidé et déterminé.

_« En plus Elfman et Mirajane me feront la peau s'ils apprennent ce que j'ai fait à Lisanna », t_ermina-t-il avec des sueurs froides.

Il savait qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas aussi facilement et qu'elle tenterait à son tour de prendre ses distances avec lui, mais il devait au moins essayer de recoller les morceaux avant d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. C'était la première chose à faire avant tout, la mission, quant à elle, ne serait pas d'une grande difficulté, après tout, la surveillance était bien assurée et Natsu était toujours persuadé que lui et la jeune femme n'auraient pas à intervenir. En plus, il ne restait qu'une seule journée, que pouvait-il bien arriver ?

Bien que perplexe mais néanmoins déterminé à réparer sa faute, il s'endormit à son tour, avant de débuter le lendemain la dernière journée de la mission au casino d'Akane Resort.

**Voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez svp ! **

**A + ! X O**


End file.
